A Adventure of a hero and a lost soul
by Dr.Derpgamer
Summary: Kris has been acting off as of recently and the people are getting worried . The new comer sans says he's got some one for the job . The question will it work? DELTARUNE of course. I have made MAJOR improvement's for the first two chapters. It gets better I swear
1. The meet

It had been 6 day's since they went into the supply closet and fell into the underground and Kris and Suzie have gone everyday ,and every day Kris seems to get more and more hostile . Even hitting a monster once . Susie, Lancer And Ralsei were getting more and more worried, not to mention in the normal world.  
During a meeting discussing what to do about Asgore's house Housing Undyne, Asgore,  
Alphys, And Toriel "They're just not acting like normal over the past two weeks and it's only got worse !" Asgore sighed rubbing his eyes .  
"Yeah, Kris for two weeks has just walked up to me .Even once saying something about another world" Undyne added .  
"T-They've left e-everyday ever since the day when I s-s-sent them and S-Susie out to get more chalk ." Alphys added nervously wringing her hands . "When they c-came back S-Suzie and Kris where best friends !" Alphys stutters every one looked at her now fully interested . "Since then Susie has been acting strangely nice ." She nodded.  
"So something happens between her and Kris ." Toriel said . "I've heard Kris talk about someone named . Lancer and Ralsei." Toriel said .  
"O-Oh I've caught them talking about them too!" Alphys nodded. All of them sat in silence thinking over the possibilities when they heard the fridge shut. They looked over to the fridge to find a small skeleton in a blue jacket standing there.  
"Oh sorry just borrowing an egg." He smiled .  
"My bro wants to try scrambled eggs again."he joked winking.  
"When did I get eggs?" Asgore Asked .  
"Oh-uh Kris puts an egg in here he gets from the underground and it duplicates every time . There should be 12 I think" Sans explained . "How do you know this ?" Toriel Asked as Asgore went to check for himself.  
"I don't . And don't worry about it I've got a guy who takes take care of this ." Sans said throwing the egg back at Undyne winking again.  
Everyone was looking at each other shocked .  
"There are 12 eggs he was not lying." Asgore said solemnly Toriel started bursting out in tears . "I don't know what is going to happen to Kris!" She sobbed .  
"None Of is do." Undyne nodded solemnly hugging Toriel.  
Kris felt themselves wake up . Ever since they met Chara it had only gotten harder to even think about tomorrow . Every day they would wake up to bumps and bruises they weren't there the last day . Chara was forcing thief way into Krises life . She walked down stairs to see Toriel sitting their nervously . Kris shoved a piece of toast in their mouth and sat down .Toriel glazed over at Kris anxiously . Kris was slowly eating their toast looking curiously at Toriel.  
"We are going to the school a little early this morning ." She said. Kris looked at her something was up, she never goes to school early with kris.  
Kris just nodded and walked out Behind Toriel getting into her car . They got to the school no one was even there yet . Toriel got out from her car kris followed suit . Kris was walking solemnly behind . Not a single monster was at the school. It was kind of creepy. Kris just slouched further and sighed .  
Toriel sighed and looked at kris worried and sighed shaking her head .  
"I will be a second sans here will accompany you to the extra class room to play some games to pass the time till school starts . Ok?" Toriel Asked sweetly .  
Strange kris thought .Any time Toriel had to bring kris she would let Kris sit in the room with her so Kris could catch up on sleep. But this didn't matter it put Kris much closer to the supply closet.  
"Hey kids ready to play some games ?" The new guy said with his terrible grin. For no reason Kris just hated him with all their might .  
"Good thing I won't be with him long." Kris snickers as they followed him. Sans suddenly stopped before the door . "Lemme tell you a story ." He started . Anticipation Clawed at Kris .  
"The doors right there!" Chara's Voice screeched.  
"This is a story about a lost soul that meets a hero ." Sans said dramatically .  
"Have fun!" He said opening the door and shoving Kris in .  
Kris POV: I felt wind fly thru my hair as I was falling blackness surrounding me . I groaned feeling my head. I'm in my armour .I looked down to see snow . I got up dusting myself off and looked around .  
"Great." I sigh, I'm on top of a mountain . I looked around to see if I could find anything recognizable but to only see forest miles and miles of forest until I spot something that might be a town .  
"Better get going!" Joked Chara I snickers and started walking down .  
I have been cautiously walking down the mountain . When suddenly I here crying . It's really subtle and quiet but someone is crying . I listens for it growing close to the crying .  
"Ignore it and move on!" Chara's voice yelled it I looked over in its direction then back at the trail. I sigh the voice has been right every single day so far so why not trust it and probably save hours for something that probably is the wind or a tree branch . I nod and continue walking closer to the crying .  
"But it can't hurt to just check." I thought to myself as if I'm trying to convince myself . I look over a boulder to see a small child curled up in a ball crying .  
"I staggered back onto the boulder . Out of everything this wasn't what I was expecting . "Keep your head in the game !" I said looking down to the child.  
"H-Hey there ." I said casually. Leaning up against the boulder .  
"Huh who are y-you?!" The child responded looking up they had eyebrows that covers their eyes . Their lips shut tight together to form a flat line . They were wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes. And matching shorts.  
"Are you a night?!" They asked confused . "Oh umm yeah ." I said . "This must be that lost soul dans was talking about ." I thought to myself .  
"Where do you live ?" I asked not really that interested .  
"Umm I don't know ." They sniffles . "Great." I mumble .  
"Come with me ." I said reluctantly .  
"Where are you going?" They Sniffle .  
"It's a small town but … we should be able to figure out where you home is there." I stated. "Really thank you!" They said rushing up and hugging me . It was weird I was the one who always hugged other monsters . It felt really … Good?  
I patted them on the back cautiously wouldn't want to give them a false sense of companionship. "What's your name ?" I ask.  
"Frisk ." They said.  
No ones POV: Kris stared at the small child . Something was diffident about them they seemed… off. They started walking down the mountain . Nobody had been on it for a while or ever given that it seemed like it had no signs of any life . They marched silently down the hill. Until .  
"Hey frisk ." kris began stopping.  
"Yeah?" Frisk Said stopping behind them . "How old are you?" Kris Asked . "Oh umm 7 you?" They said quietly .  
"I'm 13." Kris said blatantly.  
"Oh ." Frisk said quietly .  
"What! Did you think I was younger ?" Kris shouted getting riled up . "N-no I thought you were older ." Frisk said startled.  
"Oh." Kris said now embarrassed that they so quickly snapped ..  
"Are you a Monster?" Frisk asked .  
"What! NO ! I'm a human!" Kris yelped surprised that was even a question that someone would ask.  
"Sorry It's just you have blue skin and that's not very human." Frisk reasoned meekly.  
"Well yeah I guess. But my skin isn't normally blue it's usually more of a yellow color like your's ." Kris said understandably .  
"Oh Okay." Frisk smiled . Suddenly the earth began to shake .  
"What's That?!" Kris Yelled. 


	2. Snow DAY!

This is sort of a break chapter sorry it's so short Next chapter will be much longer.  
Enjoy.

"Avalanche!" Frisk yelled pointing to the rapidly approaching snow . They looked at each other for a split second then started running down hill. "THIS IS WHY I PREFER TO BE QUIET!" Kris yelled .  
"Dido !" Frisk yelled . THey jumped and leaped to the side avoiding some brush and trees . Kris and Frisk huffed as they saw snow rapidly follow them down the mountain . They continued running Kris taking the lead due to the fact they are taller .

Kris POV: my heart burned in my chest as I slid down the steep slope of the mountain . I was running fast as I reached the base of the mountain .  
"YESS !" I shouted looking back for frisk to not see them . Then I realized Frisk is much shorter and not as fast . When I finally spotted Frisk they were running down hill with the snow right behind them .  
"Leave them!" Chara screeched the first time they spoke for what seemed like hours. Which was odd given that Chara gave her opinion on everything .  
"They will only slow you down." Chara Said again . I looked at the wood which seemed overall appealing it didn't have any snow it was warm and nothing currently trying to kill me . Then over to the mountain high chance of death but if I don't go now Frisk might die and Chara was right they most likely will slow me down .  
I sprinted towards the mountain with all my power . Finally reaching frisk I yell "HOP ON!" Featuring towards my back they nodded and hopped on . They were very light I realized . I started back down the hill feeling the snow eating at my heels . I reached the bottom when the snow hit .  
Thank god we didn't get hit earlier or we would be toast . Cold Toast. I pushed myself out of the snow and dusted myself off . I looked back relishing Frisk was not in eye shot and yelled .  
"FRISK!" I waited for any response to find a thumb Shute up from the snow . I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding .and aquardly walked over on the snow. I grabbed their hand and pulled them up their head popped out of the snow .  
"Oh hey was up?" I ask jokingly .  
"Nothing just chilling." They responded . I let out a chuckle at the pun . "For that you're getting yourself out ." I stated . I turned around to look at the woods . Overdramatically yes but still it looked cool. "Okay so earlier I saw what might be a glimmer of a town tha-" I started getting interrupted by a cold hard substance hitting me in the back of the head .  
No ones POV: Kris turned around to look at frisk who looked like they were trying to get out of the snow . They looked up confusingly for a second . "What?" Then started to push them self out of the snow futility.  
"Nothing ." Kris Said confused But suspicious as they turned back around .  
"Anyways as I was saying I believe the way back to my town is-" Kris once again was interrupted by a snowball just missing their head. "Hah knew it was you !" Kris shouted triumphantly balling up their own snowball and chucking it at Frisk who barely got unstuck in time to dodge and retaliated with a boradge of more snowballs . Kris ducked out of the way making snowballs and charging at the cowering Frisk . They turned the corner to find Frisk armed and ready . "Ambush!" Frisk Screamed pelting Kris with snow balls. When Frisk finally ran out Kris smiled and grabbed a gigantic ball of snow about half the size of Frisk and hurling it at them . It catches frisk's foot making them trip and fall . Kris piled on more snow making sure they couldn't win. Before looming over Frisk and yelling.  
"I AM VICTORIOUS!" only to be surprised when a snowball hit them square in the face knocking them back making them trip and fall backwards.  
"You haven't won until you've won." Fisk said . Kris scrunched up their face getting ready for the obvious snowball .  
But it never came…. 


	3. The telling

Hey , If any of you were wondering why Kris and Frisk were talking so much in the last chapter's it will be answered in this chapter as well as their history . WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA IMPORTANT READ CAUTIOUSLY

Anyway Enjoy

No ones POV:  
"Frisk?" Kris called out looking up for snow to be dumped on their face . Kris immediately trying to push off all the cold substance that landed on their face. Spitting out some that went into their mouth .  
"What took you so long?" Kris joked .  
"Not everyone is at big and strong as you.." Frisk huffed crossing their arms and pretending to be offended .  
"Hah I guess not." Kris grinned ruffling their hair. Frisk looked up annoyingly straightening out their hair.  
"Well we probably should get going I believe that my town was …" Kris started looking up in the sky then spinning around until pointing in a direction .  
"That way!" They said dramatically Frisk giggled and started following them.  
They walked in silence until Kris broke the silence .  
"Have...Have you been raised by humans?" Kris gulped nervously.  
Frisk looked shocked . "Ye-yeah weren't you?" Frisk said concerned.  
"N-no." Kris whispered .  
"My mom is a monster ." Kris said.  
"Lucky." Frisk mumbled . "What do you mean "Lucky?" Kris asked confused .  
"Well not saying that there aren't good parents cause I'm sure there are but umm… Not mine." Frisk explained whispering the last part.  
"Oh." Kris said .  
"Well I never thought about it like that." Kris shook their head feeling guilty .  
"Well I mean they aren't my birth parents I was adopted." Kris explained . Frisk shook their head.  
"My mom is messi always drinking and cowering away for my dad and my dad.. My Dad whips me and my mom and is constantly drinking." Frisk grimaced .  
"My Mom is a lovable teacher and my dad is a harmless florist . Their names is toriel and Asgore." Kris whispered shamefully .This got Frisk's attention.  
"Demure?" Frisk asked shocked .  
"Y-yeah how do you know that?" Kris asked .  
"They're goats right?!" Frisk said energy popping from their voice.  
"YES how do you know this?" Kris asked standing up.  
"I know toriel she helped me thru the ruins and asgore tried to kill me but that's besides the point!" Frisk said getting up only confusing .  
"WHAT RUINS WAIT DAD DID WHAT!" KRis said shouting .  
"The Ruin's the place you go right after you fall into the underground !" Frisk said starting to get confuzed . "I thought you said you lived with them ?" Frisk asked.  
"I do live with them they live in a small home in my VILLAGE !" Kris explains.  
This only confuses frisk more.  
"Hold on did you fall into the Underground? Or is Toriel out of the underground?" Frisk asked.  
"Toriel doesn't even know about the Underground … How do you ? Are you a darkener?" Kris asked sitting down as well .  
"What's a Darkener ?" Frisk asked confused .  
"Okay so no." Kris stated.  
"Okay when did you meet my mom?" Kris asked realizing they should have asked that at the very beginning .  
"Okay so I fell into the Underground and I was attacked by a talking flower Flowey!" Frisk starts.  
"Then Toriel came in and defended me . Then showed me around the ruins." Frisk explained .  
"Okay …" Kris said scooting towards Frisk .  
"I dont think youre from around here." Kris smiled .  
Frisk glared at them giving a look of . "No Duh!"  
"Okay no you're not from this world." Kris explained . "Tell me the first thing you did before you were on that mountain." Kris stared at Frisk .  
They gulped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Frisk said shakily.  
"Okay um where were you at above or underground?" Kris said nervously aware they struck a nerve.  
"Underground." Frisk said shakily .  
"Okay tell me your adventure . Your Voyage of the Underground." Kris asked more than said.  
"O-Okay." frisk whimpered as they Started telling their Pacifist story. "WOW." Kris said when they were finally finish . "You know here Asriel's my brother!" Kris boasted. "Really? He's still alive?" Frisk said astonished.  
"Yep." Kris smirked.  
"But he's at college so I don't see him that much ." Kris frowned .  
"But never mind that let me tell you about my experience in my underground!" Kris said as they explained everything thing that happened from two weeks ago.  
"Cool !" Frisk said in wonder even if their story was much wimpier than Frisk's . Frisk still loved it and that's all that matters. Kris looked at them beaming proud. Kris looked up as it was now dusk . "Hey I think we should call it night if you go get some sticks and stuff I'll look for log's." Kris said . Frisk nodded and rushed off.  
"Ugh can you believe that guy?" Chara groaned .  
"All yada yada I'm so great freed the monsters ooh ahh ." Chara said mockingly.  
"Truthfully they aint that great let me tell ya!" Chara started.  
"How would you know?" Kris ask's "Boy you sure have been talkative today !" Chara said in a very fake enthusiastic voice.  
"What is it about Frisk that suddenly makes you unmute?" Chara asked.  
"I don't know they are just easy to talk to ." Kris mumbbled .  
"Well stop talking and start being like the mute's you naturally are." Chara yell's "How do you know that Frisk's a Mute ?" Kris head snapped up .  
"Oh please Kris you're not the only human head I've been in." Chara said like it was obvious.  
Kris nodded and started gathering more logs and branches tuning Chara's voice out.  
When they got back to their spot it was dark and Frisk was already there with a Fire .  
"How did you get it up so fast?" Kris asked.  
"Magic." Frisk smiles They sat by the campfire for a couple of minutes until Kris broke the Silence once more.  
"Hey Frisk ?" Kris asks "Yeah?" They respond looking up from the fire.  
"Why are you a mute?" Kris asks nervously.  
"Well my parents mainly my dad beat me any time I complained and eventually every time I talked so I stopped . I was so scared." Frisk shiverd.  
"Why did you?" Frisk asked .  
Kris knew they would ask but it still hit them like a truck.  
"I … I'm not happy with my voice." Kris stated simply.  
"Why not?" Frisk askes .  
"It's just a reminder that I'm different not a monster ." Kris said shaking .  
"Besides it's more fun to not talk." Kris smiled.  
Frisk Smiled. "Agreed." "Do you know a Chara Frisk?" Kris asks suddenly.  
Frisk Froze they started trembling.  
"Y-Yes." Frisk said weakly .  
"What did they do?" Kris asks slowly.  
"BAD things !" Frisk whispers just loud enough for Kris to hear it.  
"Okay ." Kris said solemnly .  
Frisk interrupts the silence . "I didn't be truthful with you earlier ." Frisk said.  
Kris looks up .  
"I went thru the underground through the power of determination because I was curious . I took away my perfect ending . and then I ." Frisk trailed .  
"Then I went on a Genocide." Frisk Said solemnly . Kris sucked in their breath .  
"I killed everyone I just saved." Frisk said literally rocking back and forth . Kris jumped over and hugged them . Calming them down and saying "Shh it's okay." over and over.  
"If Chara's in your head we need to get to the village fast .  
"Chara doesn't talk when your around." Kris reasons . "Okay stick by my side no matter what then ." Frisk said looking at them gravely kris could see their eyes.  
"What has happened to your eyes?" Kris asked .  
"Uhm . I stopped wanting to open them incase if this was all a dream or a nightmare either way it's better than home." Frisk says their voice empty of emotion.  
"Let's go to sleep." Kris smiled.  
"You need it." Kris joked.  
"Hah have you seen yourself?" Frisk nugged back Kris grimaced as they laid themselves against the cold hard floor using their scarfe as a pillow .  
About 20 minutes in to sleep Kris heard Frisk shaking and whimpering . They nudged Frisk.  
"Hey sleep over here It's warm." Kris said Frisk obeyed groggily.

That night Frisk fell asleep in Krises arms and Kris got their first good night sleep that they have had since asriel left.

Woo what a doozy of a chapter took forever to type hope you guys enjoyed it I plan on keeping a schedule of at least 1 fanfic a week . 


	4. walking

Kris wearily woke up reliving that they had been hugging frisk to sleep that night Kris just chuckled as they felt a pang of hunger stick through their stomach the last thing they had was two burnt pieces of toast for breakfast.  
Kris Gently pushes Frisk off their body.  
And stretches.  
Kris looked around for any for of food to find none their wasn't a single ounce of food anywhere . Until they spotted it underneath frisk's body .  
Some moss .  
Kris licked their lips . Moss sounded delicious.

Krises POV: I quietly kneel next to Frisk trying not to wake them . "Just a little ." I mumbled to myself . Grabbing a small tuft of it and taking a bite out of it . Warm bland moss.  
I chewed thoroughly before grabbing a larger tuft .  
Before I realized what was happening I was taking large fistfuls of moss .  
Waking frisk .  
They looked over at me startled and then turned into confusion .  
"Okay why?" Frisk Asked groggily "I was hungry!" I defended .  
This seemed to make them realize just how hungry they were as well.  
I grinned . "Join me … Come to the dark side!" I said ominously they shook their head at first but eventually they stared at it longingly . They were clearly starving .  
"Maby just a little." They squeaked . I smirked . "Yeah sure just a little." A said sarcastically . Frisk obviously being to the moss biz doesn't know how addictive it can be . "Luckily they have someone as kind and experienced as me to guide them ." I thought as they nibbles at a piece of moss . Their eyes enlarged and they started taking bigger pieces and chewing them faster . "Slow down their tiger." I said grabbing away what scraps of moss I held left in my hand . "We probably need to get real food." I joked , moss was great but it doesn't exactly keep you full.  
"I'm hungry!" Frisk whined.  
"I know so am I." I reasoned . I wasn't lying I am starving . "C'mon lets get going the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat." I explained feeling guilt . It would take at least two more days to get their . Let's get going!" I said with false enthusiasm if I could pretend like everything was all right then they won't worry .  
They got up weakly and gave me a nervous smile .  
"And we're off." I smile and started walking making sure that Frisk was with me. Any time me or Frisk saw Moss we would quickly grab it and shove it into one of our pockets it became a game .  
When lunch came around we emptied out pocket's to see who had collected more moss .  
Frisk one by a small amount .  
"Darn you win some you lose some." I state simply taking back some of my moss we ate most of it but there was still a little amount after we were full that we decided to just leave to snack on .  
"Hey umm." Frisk started .  
"I realized I never actually got your name ." Frisk says in between bites .  
I realized they had not they told me there's .  
"Kris ,Kris Dremure ." I replied.  
"Cool ." Frisk said simply getting up to walk .  
"Ready?" Frisk ask "Yeah "I sigh, Not really wanting to get up .  
We were walking for a while in silence collecting moss here and there until Frisk spoke .  
"Were you serious last night when you said that Chara was in your head?" Frisk asked concerned.  
"Unless you're around yep." I stated simply . I just met frisk but I trusted them and I just met Chara but I trust them and they both are yelling at me not to trust the other . Well actually Chara is just the one yelling at me Frisk was more of pleading me.  
"I won't lie to you ." Frisk stated .  
"It was my fault I killed more than usual corrupting them more so than they already were." Frisk sighed I looked at them curiously . They were being honest with me even for how much I might hate them or not trust them after that . "But they did hate humanity so it wasn't that hard." They reasoned .  
"Hey if you stay here I'm going to go talk to them see who to trust ." I said frisk nodded . "I understand ." They nodded solemnly .  
I nodded back and started walking away from them until I heard Chara's voice .  
"Well well Well ." Chara seethed .  
"You must feel pretty good about yourself ." Chara hissed .  
"Let me get straight to the point ." Chara started .  
"Don't trust frisk they are selfish and manipulative." Chara explained .  
"When." I grumbled starting to become suspicious.  
"Huh?" Chara Asked obnoxiously.  
"When were you going to tell me you helped clear out an entire underground?!" I yelled .  
"Kris relaxes it isn't important when or what has happened in the past the future is where we need to look." Chara said casually .  
"No you wanted to make me clear out the underground then the surface ." I shot back and started running away .  
"Frisk was right you're using me." I grumbled finally .  
"You don't actually know frisk ." Chara said their casual grin turned into a menacing smile I turned back curiously .  
"They will love and care for you until your not enough for them then let you go .they will abandon you just like the rest of your family " Chara hissed .  
"That's not true !" I shot back getting scared but I couldn't let Chara see that .  
"Maybe But you never actually liked them , you just like being the one someone looks up to . You like being the older sibling ." Chara winked .  
I grimaced and turned away ignoring the comment .  
"That's not true ." I thought .  
"Is it ?" I realized . "Hey frisk ?" I ask coming back to Frisk .  
"How did it go?" They asked nervously .  
"It gave me perspective …" I replayed simply . "Let's just get going ." I mumbled . Frisk nodded getting up handing me some moss .  
"Hungry?" They ask .  
"Yeah ." I mumbled snatching it and bigting it .  
We walked in silence for a while until frisk broke the silence .  
"Do you mind if I ask what they said ." Frisk Asked weakly .  
My breath hitches .  
"They said you would abandon me just like everyone else." I said fighting back a tear .  
"Oh I'm so sorry ." Frisk replies quietly .  
I try fighting back tears failing and letting some loose I felt the cold substance slowly roll down my cheek as a single tear leaves my eyes .  
I felt something warm wrap around me to se Frisk hugging me .  
"Shh it's fine let it all go ." Frisk whispers . My legs suddenly feel very weak and I fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably Frisk was their hugging me as I let out tear after tear stream down my cheeks . I grab their hand .  
"Thanks ." I whisper they must of heard me because they nodded and responded .  
"I won't leave you …" they smiled and I believe them . 


	5. Other places

Toriel was pacing back and forth . it has been two days since Kris had been sent away.  
People had started getting curious Toriel has just told them kris was sick but it only. Convinced a few people some of the closer friends to the Dreemurr family didn't believe it .  
Toriel was pacing in the living room nightingale their nails not realizing someone was knocking on the door . When she finally did realize this she straightened herself out patting down their dress and walking over to the door they first checked the peep hole to see Susie and a monster they have never seen before in a pure golden floppy sun hat with small horns picking out of it . The hat hid their face but Toriel could see that they were also wearing a pitch black trench coat.  
Toriel looked at them confused until being snapped out of their daze by the for being banged on .  
Toriel cleared their through stood up straight and opens the door .  
"Hello young one's !" She smiled sweetly.  
"Why I know you Susie but what happens to your name?" She asks Ralsei .  
"U-uh R-Ralsei Mam." They replyed shyly looking at their feet .  
Toriel looked at them surprised .  
"So this is the Ralsei I've heard kris and Susie talk so much about!" Toriel glimmers .  
"Y-you guys talk about me ?" Ralsei looked at Susie .  
"Why not directly but I can eavesdrop ." Toriel explains .  
"I-Um we're here to see kris ." Susie says casually leaning against the door frame .  
"I'm so sorry they are sick with a very contagious sickness and I don't think they should have visitors ." Toriel explains .  
"Well great because we have witch doctor over here to help Kris get all better ." Susie states patting Ralsei on the back .  
"I'm sorry but only time and rest will help unless you have magic I'm afraid there's nothing you can do ." Toriel said lying thru her teeth .  
"Good thing Ralsei here knows magic ." Susie smiled trying to ruffle Ralsei's hat but failing due to the horns that tore thru the top of the hat when Susie pushed it down .  
"Agh my horns!" Ralsei cries .  
"You know magic ?" Toriel asks Ralsei nodding profusely .  
"Here we'll show you !" Susie smiles flicking their wrist . Toriel closed her eyes swayed back and forth yawning .  
"Help yourself to a slice of pie I am going to go take a nap ." Toriel mumbles getting in her recliner and promptly falling asleep .  
Ralsei looks at Susie . "Pacify ." They shrugged simply , Ralsei squealed the most girly squeal a boy could ever squeal and hugged Susie .  
"I'm so proud of you learning how to deal with problems without hurting anyone !" Ralsei beamed .  
"Don't be if I even glared at her funny she could kill any chance of a future I could ever have and if I actually tried to ,harm her? She would easily kick my Sorry ass into the next week ." Susie explained .  
"Oh ." Ralsei murmured .  
"Well still I count this as a success." Ralsei smiles .  
The duo quickly walked into the house as soon as Ralsei let go of Susie .  
They walked around finally getting to krises room to see they weren't there .  
"Wow shocker ." Susie mumbled .  
"I'm gonna go look around the house to see if their is any trace of where kris could be ." Susie says turning to the door .  
"Okay I'm going to look around the room ." Ralsei adds to the already gone Susie .  
"Okay ." Ralsei says to them self . They looked at the room to see it divided into two sides one full of trophies and color the other dull housing only a bird cage and a wagon .  
This side is obviously krises side ." Ralsei smiles skipping over to the trophy's looking at them in awe as they glistens in the sun . They read what the award was for .  
"Football champ ~ASRIEL DREEMURR."  
It read Ralsei looked at it confused .  
"Hmm must of been a friends ." They mumble going to the next for it to be addressed to one Asriel Dreemurr.  
All of them were for Asriel .  
Ralsei looked over to the other side and walked over to the red wagon to see slightly scratched in the worn paint a sloppy .  
"Kris" Ralsei looked around confused . Kris was a hero someone of great accomplishment so why does it look like in their real life they have accomplished nothing ?  
Ralsei walked down stairs to find Susie stuffing their face full of pie .  
"I thought you were going to search the house?!" Ralsei groaned .  
"I did found nothing except this pie then I searched it ." Susie replied in between chomps .  
"Well I did find something ." Ralsei boasted .  
"Do you know who Asriel Dreemurr is?" Ralsei Asked .  
"Yeah he's the towns golden boy everyone liked him . He played every sport and was great at everyone of them and I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl he hasn't gone out with ." Susie said licking her lips .  
"Oh um I think they sang in the church qire wouldn't know don't go to church ."She continued putting down the empty pie tin .  
"Oh yeah and Krises older brother." She finished the casually .  
"Kris has a brother ?!" Ralsei shouts "Yeah they went out for collage quite a while ago ." Susie adds .  
"Hey mom sorry I'm late ." A voice said rushing into the room .  
"Mom?" A large goat boi said and went over and shook Toriel .  
"She's asleep its for the best she hasn't gotten sleep in two days ." Susie states casually .  
"Susie ?who's that and why are you in moms house?" Asriel asks .  
"You must be Asriel high my names Ralsei Kris's friend." Ralsei smiles putting it forward to be shaken 


	6. Hungry

Kris clung to Frisk for dear life they were the only source of comport .  
Frisk was Krises safe place their oasis .  
"Hey lets keep going before it gets dark ." Frisk mutters parting Kris on the back .  
Kris sniffles and nodded .  
They slowly got up and rubbed all of the lasting tears off their cheeks . Frisk looked at Kris earnestly . Kris started back down and nodded . They started walking quietly until they couldn't see and then they rested .

Frisk and Kris quietly fell asleep …  
hungry

Kris yawned and stretched as they woke feeling a sharp pang if hunger in their stomach making them wince .  
They forgotten to get any more moss after Kris and Frisk stopped giving them no dinner and now probably no breakfast .  
Kris got up brushing it off they looked over to Frisk who had been sleeping right next to Kris .  
Kris generally tapped Frisk on the shoulder who just grumbled and moved away from the contact .  
Kris just snickers and patted them harder .  
"Frisk time to wake up ." Kris cooed gently .  
Frisk looked up wearily as their stomach rumbled .  
"Hungry ." They cried .  
Kris recoyaled not expecting them to seem so frail given that yesterday they seemed fine .  
"I'll look for some food." Kris Said back to Frisk who just grumbled .  
Kris went off to find moss but to only find a few scrapes .  
"Hey Frisk ." Kris whispers budgeting them .  
Frisk looked over .  
"I only found a small amount ." Kris explains holding out some moss .  
Frisk slowly ate them then got up slowly .  
"Do you think you can walk?" Kris Asked frisk nodded and took a step forward before they lost their balance and fell forward for kris to barely catch them .  
"Guess not ." Kris chuckled .  
"Here climb in my back I'll carry you the rest of the way ." Kris explained frisk weakly grabbed onto Krises shoulders . Kris felt Frisks extra weight on their shoulders and slowly rose .  
"Here we go !" Kris smiled enthusiastically . Frisk just grumbled .  
Kris picked up their trusty shield and in message sword and started walking .  
"Today is a good day and nothing can change that!" Kris smiles walking through the forest as it seemed to get thicker and denser with brush as they went .

They continued walking Kris keeping an eye out for any moss or anything but mostly finding nothing .  
"Why is it suddenly so rare?" Kris ponderd .  
Frisk was gently breathing in Krises ear signifying they were asleep .  
Kris smiled gently it was nice to be depended on for once . Kris was quickly walking through the Forest leaving a crunching sound against the sticks and branches that dared get in the way of their metal boots.  
Kris had to keep reagusting Frisk due to the fact that they were asleep and were not holding on .  
"I'll keep you safe." Kris whispers to Frisk who seemed to nodd despite being a sleep .  
Hours went on Frisk not waking up yet Kris wasn't stopping unless they had to .  
When Kris had the rare occurrence of finding food Kris ate sit here and there saving some for Frisk when they woke up .  
Night time was approaching and Frisk Still hadn't woken up yet .  
Krises legs yearned for rest but Kris isn't stopping until they got to the village .  
"Not to long from now." Kris murmerd hopefully .  
Kris saw a sudden light in the distance . Breaking into a sprint they leaped over logs and tree roots that laid asqew around the Forest floor . The metal boot's that had previously had felt like lead wait's suddenly felt as light as a feather .  
They jumped into the dull light for their shoes to hit grass.  
Kris opened their eyes confuzed they looked around to find themself in the small village they called home fast asleep.  
Their wardrobe changed along with their skin color back to their everyday life . Kris turned to ice . "What if Frisk Isn't real ? Or I have to go into the forest to see them again ." Thoughts raced through their mind giving them a headache .  
They apprehensively looked back .  
To see…

…  
Frisk sitting there asleep but they had changed a little to .  
They seemed much younger feeling lighter on Krises back and what used to be spotless skin now housed many bandaids , in their hand too was a small stick .  
Kris let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding .  
Their stomached leaped as they smelled the delicious aroma the local dinner was giving off.  
Kris wandered over to it to see that it was closed.  
"Damn." Kris mutterd.  
"CLEAN UP YOUR DAMN KITCHEN OR DON'T MAKE IT SMELL SO GOOD!" Kris yelled there was only one place left to go and that was home .  
Kris knocked on the door slowly three times . Toriel opened the door her face lit up as soon as she saw Kris .  
"KRIS!" Toriel Cried tears streaming from her eye's .  
"Mom Shh!" Kris shot back making Toriel recoil until Kris showed the sleeping Frisk .  
"Oh well what do we have here ?" Toriel looked wondrously at the smaller human to be pushed aside .  
"Kris?" Kris heard many voices say .  
"Azzie ?" Kris asked shocked.  
Asriel went to hug Kris but to be stopped like Toriel then shown Frisk .  
"Hey move aside you over glorified Fur ball!" A ruffer voice said pushing aside Krises beloved older brother .  
"Susie?" Kris asked more shocked to see the hard boiled Bullie here than her own brother .  
"Not only that but!" Susie smirked reaching out and grabbing something out of Krises view .  
But it turning out to be .  
"Ralsei!?" Kris asked bewildered at the other worldly prince that was in from of them .  
"And don't forget about me !" A gruff voice said .  
"Hey dad." Kris smiled.  
"Where have you been your mother and I have been worried sick!" Kris's father demanded. "Out meeting people ." Kris joked .  
"KRIS you know your mother and I's rule about not seeing anyone until 16!" Asgore thunderd.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kris shushed .  
"I'll explain over dinner ." Kris stated .  
"I'm starving !" They explained . Toriel took that as a cue and left to start preparing a meal.  
"Well look who's talkative!" Susie jokes.  
Kris stared at her and shrugged .  
"Funny." Susie scowled .leaving to go back in the house dragging Ralsei with her.  
Leaving Asriel and Kris alone . "If this was about me I'm so sorry ." Asriel started .  
Kris just sighed and shook their head .  
"I'll tell you later ." Kris grumbled and walked into the house . 


	7. Dinner time

Toriel was fast away cooking a feast for their child's return .  
Susie and Ralsei were depicting what happens in their adventure to find Kris.  
Kris was wearily nodding trying to grasp at what they were saying but being too tired to catch it all .  
"Any way that's when he said ."Susie and who is that with you ?"  
Susie explained .  
"And then Ralsei just walks up and thrusts his hand forward ." Susie said wheezing then putting her voice in a very squeaky voice.  
"Hi -I'm Ralsei!" Susie said howling with laughter . Ralsei blushes ducking their head into their trench couat .  
"And then !" Susie howled.  
"Asriel! JUST SAY'S." Susie said barely pretending to hold it together .  
"Hi?" Susie said turning their head in confusion trying to act the part to start rolling on their back laughing. By now her loud laughter was the only thing that was keeping Kris awake.  
"I was caught in the moment and confuzed." Asriel defended quietly .  
"I saw my mom knocked out on the recliner with two strangers sitting there one licking clean one of mom's pie's." Asriel . Susie couldn't hear though she was currently choking. Ralsei looked worriedly at her . "Can someone help susie I think she is dying?" Ralsei asked . Asriel walked over and pulled back his sleeve.  
"On it." He smirked as he raised his hand and brought it down resulting in a loud .  
"SMACK!"Asriel sat back down smirking next to Susie who was just in shock about the events that just happened.  
"Thank's ." She quietly croaked wringing her hands around her neck .  
"Don't mention it!" Asriel smiled . Ralsei behind him put up their hand to be high fived.  
Asriel being turned around did not see his hand and did not high five back .  
Ralsei being determined not to be upset high fived them self and in the process

GAINED

A

CONFIDENCE BOOST!

Ralsei equipped the confidence and is feeling confident.  
"Any way after that your mom woke up and yelled at me and Ralsei." Susie say's scraping together what dignity she can.  
"More like yelled at you…" Ralsei murmurd .  
"But then she made it so I can't leave this house." Susie continues , Kris looked up confuzed.  
"Ralsei decided to tell your mom the town mom that I was always hungry and now long story short my mom and me will be put into a parent teacher conference next wednesday." Susie frowns.  
"So that will be fun." Susie grumbles sarcastically slouching back into the recliner.  
"Yeah but anyways dad came over when he heard that I was here and hasn't left his big chair since." Asriel laughed.  
Kris remembers the big chair .  
It was Dad's signature chair . His Throne he and Asriel dubbed it .  
He was devastated when he couldn't take it with him. Mom just put it into storage somewhere.  
"He loves that chair." Asriel mumbles

"Supper time!" Toriel called out everyone raced over to the dinner table which has been put in place and extended to fit the many extra monsters that accompanied them tonight.  
"Kris . Bring you and your friend over here you've got some explaining to do!" Toriel called .  
Kris lightly tugged on Frisk who wearily woke blinking a few times.  
"Supper time . Time to meet my family." Kris looked over Frisk who nodded their head and wearily took Krises hand . They slowly walked over to the table full of awaiting Monsters who were watching their every movement .  
Kris first sat Frisk down right next to them and then sat down .  
Everyone watched as Kris took food. After they had filled their plate they looked over to Frisk who was just looking up curiously .  
"you didn't ask?" Frisk asked .Kris felt their face heat up . "H-Hey mom can I have some dinner?" Kris spoke up to Toriel who smiled fondly .  
"Why of course ,and you can to…" Toriel trailed off blushing as they realized they don't know the smaller child's name .  
"Frisk !" Frisk replied sweetly .  
"Frisk!" Toriel repeated .  
"Help yourself!" Toriel smiled Frisk apprehensively grabbed a plate and filled it up everyone staring and watching their every movement.  
Toriel slapped Asriel's arm. "Didn't I teach you not to stare?" Toriel demanded.  
"Yes mam." Asriel replied hastily looking down but still looking at Frisk .  
"And you too!" Toriel yelled to Asgore who to immediately looked down.  
Ralsei followed suit given they were socially awkward . Susie continued staring .  
Frisk looked up from eating to look around but ultimately lock eyes with Susie.  
Susie stared back intensely Frisk started back more intense .  
Susie snapped making truthfully herself blink .  
"Hah I win !" She smiled triumphantly .  
Frisk rolled their eyes (somehow) and went back to eating .  
Toriel spoke up .  
"Now Frisk how was it you and Kris met ?" Toriel asked .  
Causing Kris and Frisk to tell the story discluding chara.  
"Well that's Awful dear do you have anywhere to go?" Toriel asked Frisk who promptly shook their head .  
"Well you can stay here for as long as you like!" Toriel smiled warmly Frisk seemed to Smile back .  
After some talking Frisk put up their hand to stop everyone. Kris who was themself almost asleep caught on .  
"Frisk and I would like to go to sleep." Kris states ."Well of course . You must be exhausted!" Asgore boomed before Toriel could reply. Toriel glared at him hit daggers and then looked at the children and smiled a loving warm smile .  
"He's right where would you like to sleep ? There are many blankets and pillows if you want to make a fort . Kris and asriel would always love sleeping in their fort's ." Toriel suggested.

"Yeah I have to agree I gotta hit the hay!" Susie yawned going to leave .  
"You will not young woman!" Toriel demanded . Toriel walked over to the door and jammed it so NO one could leave.  
"I have to go." Asgore say solemnly .  
"Shit." Toriel swears.  
"There is the back door." Toriel says exasperated .  
"I really would prefer it if you wouldn't go ." Toriel pleads to Susie .  
"The way you talk about your mother she doesn't treat you appropriately." Toriel explains.  
"Sorry mam but no can do she'll yell at me if I'm not back tonight." Susie shrugs "But she-It's fine go but dear Ralsei will YOU stay?" Toriel's eyes practically beg Ralsei to say yes.  
"Sure I can stay . I'd love to see your guyses town when not looking for Kris." Ralsei chirps.  
Susie stares at him in shock.  
"Damn it now I have to stay." Susie mumbles "I think Frisk should sleep with me." Kris states boldly.  
"Oh … Of course ! " Toriel smiled.  
"Let me get you all cleaned up if that's okay with you ." Toriel say's taking Frisk's hand. Frisk followed obediently.  
Kris turned to go to bed until Asriel stopped them.  
"Kris WAIT!" Asriel pleaded. "I see what's happening between you and Frisk and I want to tell you ." Asriel starts.  
"It's gonna hurt like hell." Asriel states.  
"Go off with your own kind but when you leave . Understand that you are being hurt just as much as they are." Asriel continues . Kris feel's tears tug at their eye's and they hug Asriel .  
"I miss you too." Asriel hum's as they hug back until they seperate.  
"Now go get some rest . You have a busy day tomorrow with the prophecy and all that." Asriel mock's walking away.  
Kris snickers and enters their bedroom .  
It was dark eryly dark .  
They walk into the room and the door slams behind them .  
A pair of red eyes and mouth appear in front of kris .  
"You feel pretty hot don't you ? Getting your family together . But just remember all things can fall apart." Chara snickers.  
Frisk walks into the room and all the darkness left . and all any trace of anything that just happened was a knife in Krises hand .  
"Was Chara here?" Frisk ask Gravely . Kris nodded solemnly .  
"Let's get rid of that now ." Frisk say's grabbing the knife from their hand . opening the window and chucking it.  
"Don't forget this ." Kris says hauling up a bird cage and tossing it out . they watched as it fell and shattered when it hit the grass.  
"Let's go to sleep." Frisk smiles and Kris smiles back 


	8. Morning

Kris woke energetically trying to ignore the night the took place before .  
They yawned and stretched cracking their back .  
They pat Frisk they shake off Krises hand.  
Kris just shakes them harder resulting in a groan and then to sit up yawning .  
They both got out of bed shuffling into the hallway and then down the stairs slowly.  
They walked in the living room to see Toriel sipping coffee while eating a bagel and reading book Titled the Daily Bulge.  
Asriel playing with their phone which seemed slim sleek and new compared to the normal phone that was older and chunky . Ralsei who was on the floor toying with their feet while reading a magazine that was very old . Susie was sitting by a trash can while widdling .  
"Hey ." Kris mumbles.  
"Morning ." Toriel smiles taking a sip of coffee but not looking up from their paper .  
"We have pancakes on the counter." Toriel smiled looking up .  
"Your friend Susie ate all the bacon." Toriel laughed , she seemed very happy.  
Kris nodd's and walk's into the kitchen followed by Frisk .  
Kris grab's three pancakes and start eating them feeling the delicious taste of their mothers most likely homemade cooking .  
Frisk grabbed for a plate in a cabinet to tall for them to reach .  
Kris chuckled at their struggled and showed pitty. Grabbing the plate and placing it on Frisk's head .  
Frisk smiled and took a few pancakes spreading butter evenly along their surface and then squeezing syrup out onto it and watching as the liquid slowly oozes out onto the pancakes and slowly cover the surface.  
Frisk smiled and skipped over to what seemed to be the main sitting area and sat next to Ralsei who still was invested into the Magazine.  
Ralsei looked up nervously .  
"I-I can move if y-y-you want." They stutterd Frisk smiled and shook their head and started eating the pancakes . Half way through they looked up to susie who was sending them an occasional glance Their eyes locked again . Susie groaned rubbing her eye.  
"What do you want is their something on my face?" Susie asked in a hushed yell.  
Frisk just smiles and goes back to eating their pancakes Until their last pancake in which they look up to see susie on her knees and looking at it starry eyed . Frisk Smiled and pushed the plate to Susie .  
"Wah hey . No I don't take handouts." Susie says crossing their arms "Actually I don't know why I sat down here I was fine up where I was ." Susie say's getting up and turning around to find Kris in their seat.  
""Hey Kris mind if I sit there? You know I was kida sitting there just a second ago." Susie ask Kris pretended to think about it then shook their head .  
"C'mon man." Susie plead Kris remains stagnant .  
"Psh fine whatever didn't even like the seat was too comfortable." Susie mumbles turning around to see Frisk standing with the plate of now 3 wafels and offered it to Susie.  
"How did you get more?" Susie ask's wipeing their eye's. " made them more." Ralsei explains sitting where Toriel was sitting.  
"Ralsei!" Susie threatens but their angry demeanor melts as Frisk shoved a piece of pancake in their mouth . Susie moan's and grabs Frisks plate and starts shoving her face full of pancake.  
"Child if you were still that hungry why not get more food earlier or ask." Toriel smiles confuzed .  
Susie downs the entire plate in a matter of 2minutes .  
"Mom , never let me had any didn't know if it was ,hurk. Good at all." Groaned Susie who was for the first time in human to monster history "Stuffed"  
"C'mon guys I want to see your guys's town!" Ralsei said energetically jumping up from their cozy little dent they carved in Toriel's chair.  
"Not-now...To .FULLL…" Susie moans miserably . "Oh you poor child here I will stay, Kris show Ralsei and Frisk around town . Here is some money." Toriel smiles digging through her purse and handing Kris the Money.  
"We will catch up to you as soon as Susie here feel's better." Toriel smiled patting Susie on the back who was in too much pain to object.  
"I'll go later as well got some things got to catch up on ." Asriel smiles waving his phone .  
"Guess it's just me and you guy's today ." Ralsei smiled.  
Kris nodded and started walking down the street .  
They slowly moved along feeling anxious . Ralsei was looking around wondrously like a kid in a candy store .  
They stopped by the Dinner . Kris remembers when Kris just met frisk at the top of the mountain . That felt like a lifetime ago.  
They met Susie at the bar of the dinner .  
It wasn't really a bar they didn't serve any kind of alcohol .  
Ralsei smiled as they ate . Susie respectfully denied because they were still full from their extremely large breakfast.  
Until they went to Asgore's flower shop.  
Ralsei had been fascinated this entire time even talking to noel when she was a mumbling blushing mess due to Susie who was nervous himself even if they denied it.  
If ralseis eyes weren't huge already they seemed to double in size when they enter the flower shop Asgore runs .  
"Wow !" Ralsei smiles in awe .  
"You made these !" Ralsei Asked awestruck to Asgore who stood smiling and chuckling continuously .  
As they started walking around the shop with Asgore who told them all the little details about each flower.  
Kris pulled on Frisk's sweater who was just watching them .  
Frisk looked over curious . Kris nodded towards the exit .  
Frisk nodded and followed them out .  
"Yes?" Frisk Asked hushed .  
"Last night with Chara." Kris began Frisk's face uneducated turned worried .  
"What did she say . I was to afraid to ask." Frisk questions fumbling their fingers .  
"They were going to attack when a lot of people are around . And I think they will be specifically attacking you . Just a hunch ." Kris explained Frisk's face hardens as they went into thought .  
"Let me think about this . You don't worry I know Chara more than you ." Frisk starts and then sighs their face falling .  
"Who am I kidding ? You can stop Chara drone coming we'll just have to get them while they're out ." Frisk nodes .  
Kris uneasily nods their head back . "Okay ." They say .  
"Now let's go in before Ralsei starts their own garden!" Frisk jokes going back in . Kris smirked and went in behind them .  
The rest of the time went pretty well Ralsei only buying a few flowers due to a lot ALOT of prewswading .  
Until they finally reaches home .  
"Sit and wait just a minute dinner is almost ready !" Toriel yells from the kitchen when they enter the house .

That's all Kris was doing Waiting 


	9. Family Explanation

Krises POV: I sat down at on the floor the table we had yesterday folded up and put away with dad's "throne ."  
Frisk was upstairs taking a nap .  
I started eating having a new sense of joy and happiness when I had food that wasn't moss .  
Its was quiet as I werilly ate slowly chewing my food.  
"Kris , is everything all right are you just tired ?" Mom Asked I looked up not going to plague them with the sound that is my voice . I just shake my head then rubbed my eyes . "Guess I looked to out of it today ." I think there was no other way .  
"Nah you ain't tired .I KNOW tired your scared ." Susie states .  
"I know because I went through a daze where before I "borrowed something" from a mother monster they were expecting me and they look exactly like you ." Susie explained . Mom frowned disapprovingly .  
"So what are you hiding ,because not a lot shakes you ." Susie asks .  
I stare back at them , they're not getting nothing out of me . I turn another direction to find Ralsei looking at me confusingly .  
"Yeah you weren't worried even when we fought the king!" Ralsei exclaims .  
I look at him emotionless .  
15 years .  
15 years I could keep this up . I won't break due to some questions .  
"I know ." A voice squeaks from the corner .  
I look over it's Frisk.  
I looked at them hopelessly .  
"Kris they will find out by surprise would you rather them be expecting it or completely hopeless ." Frisk asks this .  
They were upsettingly right .  
"Please don't ." I plead earnestly mom would do some worrying that might not be necessary .  
"Kris I need to do this . If you want to leave that's fine but they will know the ENTIRE story when you come back ." Frisk explained .  
I shot up a tear trickling down my cheek . I rushed to leave but when I reached the front door in that short amount of distance my feet felt as heavy as stones . I stared at the door to the door bob .  
I felt a urge to leave but I stay .  
I slowly turn around .  
"I need to tell them." I tremble the words falling out of my mouth .  
Frisk smiled and nodded .  
"So." Frisk started .  
"This all started long ago." Frisk continued.  
After that Frisk told them all about their story of venturing into the underground and then the Genocide.  
"I am so sorry frisk that's terrible ." Toriel sad crying . Frisk too was crying as well as Ralsei expectantly .  
"Yeah yeah cool so sad but uhm How exactly does this tie into our problem?" Susie asks abruptly everyone snapped their neck to face her if they weren't facing her then glared at her .  
"Chara." I state, even their name seemed to hold hate and emptiness .  
"I about a week and a half ago started talking to me." I continue, I could hear moms lip tremble in fear and shock .  
Susie grew wide eyed .  
"They weren't bad at first just saying that "humans have friends in their head when they get too lonely ." I continue remembering the conversation .  
"Well over time they gave me advice until one day they told me to hurt someone . "They were standing in your way." I breath , My breaths becoming more shallow and rapid as I struggled to get oxygen into my lungs.  
That's when I was acting so strange until you sent sans to send me away . To help this lost broken soul meet a hero ." I smiled gesturing to Frisk . They smiled.  
"Someone who had shared my pain but worse some one half my age but twice as old." I state Frisk beamed up to me with a tear rolling down their cheek.  
"I was someone who fell down somewhere by chance and was given instructions to be a good guy so I was…" I explain gesturing to Ralsei .  
"Back in the Forest I disconnected from Chara." I say gravely.  
"That's great?" Ralsei asked confused.  
"No … They have the souls of an entire underground . They have the ability to come back to life much stronger ." I explain .  
I look at Asriel who was looking intently at me . They were the only one who had not yet spoken.  
"Now you know." I state looking back at the door which before looked so ominous . Now it looked like a regular door.  
I felt a pair of warm arm's wrap around me .  
"I am so sorry Kris." Asriel cried one tear falling after the other into my hair. I cry into their chest .  
"You will never know how much I missed you." I state . Asriel simply pats my head rocking back and forth until another pair of arms wrap around us.  
"Thank you Kris , in other detentions I might not be your mother but in this one I will love you until you die." Mom purrs .  
I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist.  
It was frisk . I smiled looking at frisk whispering "thank you ."  
Mom looks over to Ralsei and waves .  
"You are apart of this family now." She states Ralseis entire face lights up as they practically fly over here and join in on the tight embrace we named a hug .  
"Susie that includes you." Toriel demanded more than invited .  
Susie sighs.  
"What ever ." The grumble trying to hide a smile. we were all here together happy for the first time in a while .  
Until I felt something envelop my feet it was cold and made you shiver touching it .  
"Dust." Frisk says Gravely .  
"Hello Kris Hello Frisk ...Did you miss me?"

_

Ooh cliffhanger .  
This chapter was shorter but next chapter should be REALLY long so it will take a while for all of those who care I only see about 3-4 more chapters of this but it will continue in other stories . 


	10. Fighting part 1

FRISK'S POV: I felt a cold substance sift by my exposed feet . I kneel down and grab a hand full ,my body freezes . "Dust." I mutter Kris seemed to have heard me because they look at me worrily.  
"Hello Kris Hello Frisk ...Did you miss me?" Chara squeeked with their fake cherie voice .  
Thats voice I HATE that voice.  
"Chara leave." I demand . I know this is going to result in a fight .  
"Oh Frisky you haven't changed a bit." They smile .  
I tensed my muscles getting ready to pounce .  
Then I jump at them feeling their body against mine .  
It feels cold and hollow.  
I felt our bodies slam through the front door of the Dreemurr residence and onto their pavement .  
I struggled to fight for control trying not to let Chara win . Not this time .  
I feel my body struggle against their intense strength .  
Something was different they were stronger...  
They pinned me against the floor . A breath escaped from my lip's as they slammed me against the searing asphalt .  
They smiled at me their eyes and Mouth inked out smiling ear to ear in that creepy smile of DEATH.  
"Golly this was easier than I thought !" Chara raising a red spotted knife holding it high .  
I trembled for my life . Is this how it is going to end?  
All of this just to end so suddenly ?  
NO I wouldn't let them end like this .  
"HELP ANYONE!" I skream at the top of my lungs.  
"What ?" Chara asked startled before bursting out into a fit of giggles .  
"You thing ANYONE will help you?" Chara cackled.  
Getting up they pick me up . I flail and struggle to no avail until we get into the middle of town the main road . Monsters looked at us curiously .  
"Look at this ." Chara seethed pulling everyone attention away to see Chara digging their nails into the flesh of my neck .  
"A hero ." The smiled I felt a searing pain in my side as they slammed me against the road .  
They raised their knife I tried to get away but my body was struggling to move .  
I brace for impact …  
But it didn't come .  
I looked up to see Chara was missing .

Krises POV: I stood petrified as Chara took Frisk.  
"Fuck Kris ,they look exactly like you." Susie gasped. A felt something burn within me as I grunted and started chasing after them . I felt the hard asphalt pound under my feet , the sting of air hitting my face .i turned the corner to see Frisk helplessly cowering under Frisk who had their knife raised ready to strike . I quickly run and jump at Chara slamming them down against the asphalt .  
I raised my fist and quickly stuck them in the face .  
Their slightly dazed face grew into a smile . They pushed by back making air fly by me as my feet hit the ground . I struggled to get my balance back almost falling backwards but saving myself before I do .  
They were sadistic smile at me .  
I felt something for in my hand I look down to see a knife .  
My knife .  
They lunged at me with their knife I swiftly block it with my own . They continued to strike and I continuously block it until they knock me back so that I fall .  
Feeling the wind knocked out of me I struggled to get up and gasping for air I stagger upward . I square up getting ready to attack weakly . I run forward with all my might to strike , before I hit them they slightly cut my arm I stumbled to the side .  
Gasping .  
I covered the cut it was deep I looked at my hand it was covered in crimson red .  
I looked up and they punched me in the head .  
My head seared with pain at the impact and I fell backwards hitting my head on the asphalt .  
I felt blood trick down my forehead along with some trickle down my lip .  
I grimaced and got up .  
They kicked me in my gut I felt blood swell into my mouth .  
I spat it out .  
"Come on Kris you really think you can beat me?" Chara smiled getting ready to take their final strike .  
I but instead I heard a muffled "clank"  
I look up to see Susie standing in front of me axe in hand .  
"Listen here you creepy kris wanna be !  
I'm the only one who gets to hurt this punk!" She shouts at Chara who just snickers .  
"Monsters never learn ." Chara snickers .  
I suddenly felt a tingling in my fingertips and it slowly spread throughout my body passing over my wounds .  
Ralsei looked over and smiled at me showing a thumbs up .  
I slowly get up feeling the knife in my hand become much heavier than it was seconds ago ..  
I look down to see the Pink Sword I would call my own on our adventures in the dark world .  
I also looked to see a shield my metal gloves and Boots .  
I quickly look at my skin to see it had in fact changed into a shade of blue . I stood up proudly.  
"No but neither do you!" I shout back .  
They snicker and lunge at me . I swiftly block their knife with my shield and Susie started attacking them . Yelling insults and swears along the way.  
Ralsei healing us.  
It was going great we were winning the fight until they collapsed .  
I look over at Susie and Ralsei and shake my head but Ralsei walks forward to confront them.  
"I am so sorry." Chara cries obviously fake I try and run after but it was too late .  
Ralsei bent over to help them up but Chara grabbed him by the neck .  
"YOU IDIOT!" She cackles loudly .  
"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE SORRY!" They continued and threw Ralsei at Susie knocking them both out so that it was just me and Chara.  
I grimace .  
If they just listened to me and kept listening to me this wouldn't happen.  
"I need Frisk ." I mumble looking around to see them being captivated by mom who was also calling for me.  
Frisk was struggling to get out but to no avail.  
I look back at Chara and charge at them the heavy weight of my sword slowing me down only slightly . I bring it down with a "WOOSH" Chara wasn't expecting it and it came down on them .  
I stare at them expecting to start bleeding due to the giant gash in their chest . But they lose dust instead .  
They give me their sadistic grin as I look at them confused .  
They lunges at me with their knife in hand .  
I steadily block it with my sword . They attempted to strike again but I prevented it with my shield .  
They started attacking faster and more violently . Resulting in a defending "CLANG" every second but instead strong . Sparks flew and dust was flung but we stayed attacking all along the street .  
Until Chara kicked me in the chest sending me flying backward . Sparks flying from the metal of my back plate meeting the asphalt .  
"Come on Kris ." Chara started walking over to me .  
"I'm doing you a favor." They continue .  
"You think that your life is going to go anywhere here?" She continues as I start crawling backward .  
"You're a human your gonna die in like a hundred years ." Chara smiles stomping on my back extinguishing any flame of a chance of hope of escaping them.  
"Kris I'm doing you a favor." They repeat earnestly . Raising their knife .  
"NOW DIE!" They shout bringing down their knife , but it had been blocked .  
I look up to see .  
A stick?  
"Frisk?" I wheeze .  
"Come back for round two?" Chara snickers .  
"This will be the final round. Frisk says determined .

Frisks POV: I look down at kris who seems to be struggling to breath .  
I gestured about Kris to Toriel , who seemed to understand so I could get back to the fight .  
"I'm more surprised that you defended them ." Chara smiles .  
Frisk you know they are just trying to manipulate you ." I think as we followed each other in a circle .  
"After all they lied to you about so much ." Chara smiles.  
"Like what!" I dhoot back increasing in speed of circular movement .  
"Their age ! You really are gullible if you think that Kris is only 13!" The smile .  
"Their 16 you Idiot!" They screetchged lunging at me , I swiftly blocked it by my stick . Pushing them back .  
"Name another !" I shout confidently ,  
Chara falls silent for several moments but didn't stop moving .  
"There are too many to count !" Chara explains .  
"Okay name one !" I retort bitterly .  
They fell silent until they leaped at me again swinging their knife for it to hit my stick . They attempted again lighting fast but I quickly followed it not letting them hit me . Not after what everyone has done for me .  
I duck under their next attack feeling the knife's wind drag my clothing . They swing their knife at the same time as I swing my stick resulting in my branch breaking in half .  
I look down at the prices of my shattered weapon .  
They quickly picked me up kicking me into the school until they ran over and , reeled getting ready to strike . But my hand met theirs . I look at them into their read glowing eyes . "You think you can win? Face it frisk I'm more determined than you now !" They smile .  
I felt a cold fear grip me loosening my grip on their knife ever so slightly aborting them to strike me .  
I felt myself fly backward landing in a grassy patch .  
I tasted and smelled blood and my nose was bleeding as well as my tongue. I whimper slightly as I feel a hand touch my hand and my back .  
They were warm and felt loving .  
I looked up to see .  
"Hello my Child. It's me Toriel caretaker of the ruins!"

What did you guys think? I worked really hard on it hope enjoyed . 


	11. Fighting part 2

It took a week BUT I DID IT. I hope you enjoy I worked really hard on it

Still I tasted and smelled blood and my nose was bleeding as well as my tongue. I whimper slightly as I feel a hand touch my hand and my back .  
They were warm and felt loving .  
I looked up to see .  
"Hello my Child. It's me Toriel caretaker of the ruins!"  
My heart soared and tears were instantly at my eyes .  
I cried grabbing her arm .  
"Don't cry my child." Toriel smiled picking me up.  
"You're family is depending on you!" She smiled wiping a tear from my eye . I felt a warmth spread through body .  
Toriel cupped her hands over mine and she seemed to glow a bright blue and the patience soul formed in her chest .  
I bright orange flame lit in my hands .  
I look up to see her smiling face .  
She quickly stood up leaving the flame in my hand .  
I turn to Chara determined . Flames busting behind me , Chara for a fraction of a second seemed scared .  
But then going back to their typical smile .  
"So what … you got magic? No problem !" They cackle gripping their knife and charging at me .  
I quickly shot flames at them some of them hitting them most of them not until they finally got to me .  
"You see .. no matter what I will beat you!" They smile until bones knocked them back .  
I looked over to see papyrus donning a dark blue , the integrity soul .  
He looks over at me .  
"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM HUMAN! YOU BEAT ME ! YOU CAN BEAT ANYONE !  
NYEH HEH HEH" Papyrus cheered .  
I smiled back and nodded confidently , I quickly launched bones and fire alike at Chara trying my best to stop them to no avail .  
They looked like they were becoming tired .  
" … magic will stop me!" Chara screatched attempting again to attack me this time to be blocked by a blue spear .  
"Nah Punk! No magic can, or ever will stop you … But Frisk will!" Undyne standing in front of me in all her glory . A green tint entrapping her being and a green kindness soul marching it . She smiled and winked at me .  
"BOW GIVE'EM HELL!" She screamed at me followed by a loud "NGHAAAAAAAA!" And a much fainter .  
"NYEH HEH HE!" After .  
I quickly launched multiple of barrages of Spears , fire and spears hitting Chara more frequently much of Chara's dust spread throughout the sement .  
"I…HUFF.. WON'T….PUFF..LOSE!" Chara yelled seemingly regaining any energy that I worn off them .  
"H-hey n-n-no one treats my friend l-like that!" Alphy's screamed getting in Chara's way the yellow lizard being even more yellow than normal having the yellow human soul of justice . Chara just snickers .  
"What 'cha gonna do…talk about anime?" Chara laughed .  
"No.. admittedly I won't do anything." Alphys attimetly .  
"But my invention will!" Alphys ran backwards to meet all the other glowing monsters .  
"HELLOOOO! DARLING. LONG TIME NO SEE!" Mettaton smiles at me then glared at Chara .  
"This loser giving you trouble ?" Mettaton whispers in my ear .  
"Nothing I can handle ." I smile , mettaton shrugs .  
"Suit yourself." He smiles walking back .  
I quickly sent a complex pattern of bones ,fire ,spears and now shooting at them with my soul . But this time they didn't get hit at ALL.  
"I WON'T LOSE!" Chara shreaked this time muffet appearing a proud purple Bearing the purple perseverance.  
"I didn't know you that well frisk ." Muffet sighs .  
"But I have taken from monsters to give to my family...now there is no family to give to …so my final gift is to you ." Muffet bows the wind blowing her away .  
I looked over at Chara who was waiting expectantly .  
I looked around seeing all these monsters faces , some were recognizable some were new.  
I feel a tear slide down my cheek .  
Purple encompasses their body .

The fight has only now begun

I quickly launched spirals of flames at Chara sending after not walls of bones while constantly encircling them with spears .  
Chara got hit .  
Then again And again.  
"Give up Chara ." I shout they just cackle launching at me .  
"NEVER!" They screeched swinging the knife , I swiftly doged the attack and hit them with a bone square in the face sending them back .  
"Hello there young one !" The familiar goat father boomed being surrounded by a justified orange .  
"Do not worry about the outcome … we are all cheating for you!" As gore smiled but quickly leaned over .  
"Beat the hell out of em for poisoning me." He whispers winking .  
I smile back at him and nod.  
I stare back at Chara preparing to attack .  
Chara was too quick though lunging over and desperately swinging . I scrambled to dodge the attacks almost getting my head cut off . Until they went flying back their body blue .  
"I never liked that Chara Chara-cter ."  
A familiar voice joked .  
My heart raced and I turned around so fast I almost fell over .  
"Sans!" I shouted .  
"Sup." He grins .  
"Now I don't got no facet thing ta give'ya ." Sans winks .  
But my bidet suddenly felt weightless a tingling power at my fingertips.  
"But he does." Sans smiles pointing behind me . I turn around to see asriel.  
He had all the souls encompassed in him .I looked behind him to see toriel and asgore Beaming with pride .  
I ran up and hugged him tightly .  
"Hey frisk." He says choked .  
"I know we didn't get to spend that much time with me. But for your family and friends. We all believe in you !" Asriel smiles .  
"Well if it isn't the underground's prince flower!" Chara snickers from afar .  
"THIS ISN'T YOU CHARA YOURE NOT MEAN!" Asriel shouts I feel my ears go deaf .  
"No you're right … but the player changed me . Helped me see some much more!" Chara smiles I look at Chara sternly .  
"What are you playing at ?" I think staring Chara down .  
"And it's the eggsactly thing that is happening to Kris !" They scratched .  
My heart drops the whole world suddenly seems way to big I am panting .  
"You think they are normally this nice ? NOWAY! no Kris is just recovering from the control of the player that sans so kindly took them from." Chara smiles .  
They start running at me .  
"That doesn't matter !" I shout wanting to believe it .  
I hold my hand out stopping them . They have turned blue .  
"Oh great ." Chara groans .  
"You got this Frisk!"Alphys cheers "Yeah punk mess um up!" Undyne follows .  
"I believe in you my child !" Toriel shouts .  
"Go get them darling." Mettaton adds .  
"NYEH HEH HEH YOU GOT THIS HUMAN!" Papyrus cheers .  
"You have the underground on your side!" Asgore adds .  
"Good luck kid." Sans grin's "We all won't forget you and we know you won't forget us ."'Asriel cheers .  
"Now go get em." Asriel adds before turning to dust his dust blasting in my face .  
I felt power.  
In like any other .  
I looked down to see all seven human souls along with mine .  
Suddenly all of the monsters turn to dust and splash right into me .  
I felt my soul absorb the dust .  
I looked up at Chara grinning at them .  
I start charging at them sending endless counts of fire bones gaster blasters spears all while continuously changing the soul theme from green to purple .  
Any time they tried to attack I dodged .  
NO POV: Chara was erasing and sputtering for air.  
Chara finally collapses .  
Frisk smiles but cautiously walks over until they are leaning over Chara .  
Frisk frownes to suddenly be forced up by Chara who was holding frisk by the neck suspending them in the air .

"You really are stupid if you think I'm going to go down that easy!" Chara hissed .  
Suddenly they stopped and fell limp on the ground .  
Frisk opens their eyes to see a stab wound and Kris .  
Holding a dusty sword .  
"Well that … hurt…" Chara gasped .  
"I can't die like this … I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Chara screamed attempting to get up but their body started disintegrating .  
"Yeah you will." Kris smiles looking down at Chara .  
"Funny!" Chara barks back .  
Chara watched as their body slowly blew away leaving only a dulled out version of them.  
"You... know this … is only one…. of …. Sixes …. little… nightm-m-mares!" Chara screetched as their head finally blew away .  
Kris and Frisk sighed laying backside on the scorching asphalt.

"What the hell?" The voice of Chara squeaked. 


	12. Afterwards

Kris and frisk looked over at the source of the noise .  
"Hah! I can't die!" Chara cheered, only to suddenly pin Frisk to the road .  
They raised their hand dramatically .  
"You're missing your kife ."Kris points out Cooley .  
Chara blinks And looks at their empty hand .  
They stare at their hand intensely .  
After about 5 minutes of Chara staring at their hand .  
They look at the awaiting Frisk .  
"no matter ! I'll just do it the old fashioned way!" Chara yells balling up their hands and bringing them down .  
Frisk braced for impact but …  
The impact never came .  
Frisk looked up apprehensively to see charas fist suspended about afoot away from Ftisks face .  
Frisk looks at Chara suppriesed.  
"Chara don't do it." Frisk whispers .  
"Shut up you sentimental pice of sh*t ! I'm not doing this for you I just can't hit you!" Chara yelled .  
"Did you JUST F**KING CENSOR ME?!" Chara screatched .  
Bringing down their fist again for this time to be knocked back .  
"You wanna play like that?" Chara spat lunging at Kris for the same thing that previously happend to happen again .  
Chara growled lunging at a random by stander that happens to be Undyne .  
Once again flinging them backwards.  
Chara growled and grabbed a rock and chucked it at Alphys .  
It seemed to bounce off and hit Chara in the face .  
"What...what's happening? Why can't I hurt anybody ?" Chara Asked .  
Undyne quickly screatched and charged at Chara trying to compare to their otherworldly copy .  
But the egsactly same thing that happend to Chara happens to Undyne launching her back .  
Then she pulls out a pistol and unloads a clip into Chara for the bullets to evaporate .  
"The hell kid? I thought you were against this brat?" Undyne Asked .  
"I'm-im not protecting them ." Frisk gasps looking at their hands .  
"Every one !these humans just helped fight for our life's before we start accusing them of any crimes let us all rest and take a day to understand that just happend ." Toriel shouts .  
Noel's mom (I'll just call her Holley if she has an actual name I couldn't find it sorry) who had been watching this fight very afraid .  
"I strongly suggest that -that BEAST be locked up until further notice ." She said trying to pretend she wasn't just cowering in fear .  
"I-I-I-I D-Disagree!" A nervous voice shouted .  
The entire town looked at the cause of the sourse .  
It was a shy little yellow dinosaur.  
She was shaking violently ,a dangourouse amount of sweat pouring off her .  
"M-most of you p-probebly don't know m-m-me but my name is Al-Alphys. I'm one of the teachers a-at the school." She stutters .  
Frisk looks at her curiously , Chara as well.  
"U-um anyw-way ." Alphys gulped.  
"If t-the a-a-antie human ." Alphys gustirws twords Chara .  
"MY NAME IS CHARA!" Chara yelled at Alphys making her shrink .  
"And the positive human." Alphys gestured twords Frisk who smiled . "Frisk." They smiled puffing out her chest confidently .  
"Are separated than mabey Chara is able to do harm . Mabey Frisk is the only thing that is keeping Chara at bay and if they get too far Chara can destroy again." Alphys rambles .  
"You know you might be right ." Chara smirks .  
"thanks for the help you over grown yellow lizard!" Chara giggles turning to charge into the forest.  
Alphys notebly says . "Lizard ?" in the distance .  
Before Chara is compleatly in the forest .  
Undyne grabs their anckle .  
"Not so fast ya punk!" Undyne cackles dragging them from the forest .  
"You're sticking right next to the other kid !" Undyne snarled pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs and placing them harshly on their wrist leaving a mark .  
"Hey dip shoes! They're on too tight!"Chara hissed digging their heels into the floor .  
"Door it! I'm sick of this funky censorship!" She screatched continued to attempt swearing but every time to be censored .  
"Hey kid sorry I know you just faught this punk but it the safest thing for this town." Undyne mumbled .  
Frisk nodded and held out their wrist .  
Unyne smiles and gingerly putting the other end while Chara was thrashing about like a wild animal .  
"It's great to see you." Frisk mumbles .  
"Frisk off!" Chara mumbles back defeated .  
"I will try and find any explanation for this mayor Holliday." Alphys smiels "But I dont think it would be fit to put the hero that just saved the towns lives in a jail cell." Alphys begged the mayor , she thought about it before nodding.  
"Yeah . all right but find an explanation by tomorow!" She demanded. "I'm sorry to intturupt , and I know you dont know me but … Studying and figuring out magic is a very long prosess it takes months even Years!" Ralsei interjected still slightly dazed from being knocked out earlier. The mayor seemed to ponder this for a few seconds. "A week …" she states . "I want it done in a week ." She repeats .  
Ralseis gasps and stutters But dosnt day anything.  
The towns crowd was starting to disband as mosters lost interest in the no longer occurring fight and went back to what they were doing before .  
"Sorry for cuffing ya to your 'mortal enemy'" Undyne scoffs using qoteation marks ,  
"But uhh I got a question ." Undyne mumbles frisk looks up curiously.  
"You come from a diffident universe right?" Undyne asks . Frisk nodds .  
"With some monsters being in seemingly both universes right ?" Undyne continues .  
Frisk nodds again .  
"Do you know about a … umm sertain anime reveiwer ?" Undyne asks shyly .  
Chara snorts and laughs .  
"You mean Alphys?" They laughed .  
"Uhh you mean that one really smart yellow chick?!" Undyne blushed rubbing her neck .  
"Yeah !" Chara chuckled like it was obvious.  
Undyne stood uncomfortably abvoisly nervous and wanting to ask frisk something but not being able to muster the courage .  
"Hey there big badge." A voice called out to the highly uncomfortable group .  
Susie stumbled over rapping her arm around Undyne shoulder . Undyne rolled her eyes and grumbled something to her self .  
Kris walked over coolly as well.  
They looked at frisk and then Chara .  
They frowned at Chara who gave their demonic grin .  
"Mom says you two are staying ." Kris grumbled .  
"Asriels gonna sleep on the couch ." Kris snickers .  
"Hey Chara?" Frisk asks .  
"What do you want?" Chara hissed.  
"Earlier you said something about little nightmares?" Frisk explains Chara laughs .  
"You'll just have to wait and see!" Chara smiles .  
Frisk frowns . 


End file.
